Talk:Caliborn
Lord English merge It has been discussed multiple times but the topic is being revived again. Firstly for those who don't know the current plan is wait from Homestuck to end and be sure there aren't any twists or anything regarding Caliborn and English, assuming what we think we know is correct then we can have a (presumably, or at least hopefully) final have a discussion about merging. However there has been no talk about HOW the merge will be conducted should it come to it, as such I have smooshed the two pages together in my sandbox as a demo. There were some issues with doing that, as there are some odd layout choices regarding Caliborn's page; the etymology and symbol sections being included as sub-sections to his biography section, the fact those two sections proceed his history in the biography section, the fact a symbol section exists at all, and the disconnected "Connections to Saw" section. As such in the demo merged page I threw them all together under a new symbolism section, but really that is just a temporary thing until they can be properly sorted out, which needs to be done merge or no merge. On to the demo page itself, the intro is just the two intros of both pages one after the other, it would need to be completely re-written to actually flow as documentation and have internal continuity. The biography section, like other character pages, is split into multiple sections, namely a Caliborn part and an English part, not much to say about that. However given the divide between Caliborn's future self/English's past self, a divide which helps to contribute to their currently separate articles, I am thinking two infoboxes, one of each of his two identities, would be the way to go, there is precedent for that too. Finally the trivia section... The trivia section, never mind its absurd length I have left it was two sub-sections so that overlap between the two sections can be addressed, but it should ultimately be a single section with no sub-sections. So there it is, a demo merge and what work needs to be done to merge it properly, I am of course bring this up now because if we can get the page viable before the gigapause ends we can lock Caliborn's and English's pages and decide what we are going to do with the gigaupd8 info. And if we decide to merge we can implement the merged page and then add the gigaupd8 info to a single page instead of having to maintain two separate pages. - 12:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :As I said on IRC, the rough merge in your sandbox actually turned out better than I expected, especially considering it's basically just smooshed, so that shows a merge is certainly viable. And it's absolutely useful to have this sort of thing at least partially prepared before the gigaupd8 hits ::Not only did the gigapause end without any progress on this, but we've also had Caliborn and Hussie basically confirm that the next sub-sub-act will be the final resolution for this without any progress on this. Also Hussie's latest twitter exchange. :: ::So yeah, I think we really need to get this in order, there is only about 300 pages/2 months until A6A6A5 so if we want to be prepared we are kind of on a timer. - The Light6 (talk) 06:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::So is that direct confirmation? I mean it sounds like direct confirmation. I'm suspicious of his tendency to frequently trick us, but he isn't Alex Hirsch, and this seems like direct confirmation. 21:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) His interest in Calliope Is Caliborn interested in Calliope? His slip up about wanting to mate with her and this page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT6.php?s=6&p=008785 suggest that he at least finds her physcally attractive. Although considering they are physically the same being this could be just him justifying finding himself attractive. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) : | }} :I'll leave the conclusion up to you. - The Light6 (talk) 03:55, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::And that rather obvious conclusion aside, Caliborn certainly wouldn't be backtracking any statements where he calls himself attractive, so I'd have to go with it actually referring to Calliope. 07:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Ophiuchus Just making sure, it doesn't say on this page, but are you all aware that his sign isn't just U + ~, but it's actually Ophiuchus, the honorary 13th zodiac symbol? Yeah. Also, there are actually 2 symbols used for Ophiuchus. One is the |~|, but the other is Calliope's doctory thing. See here. S.P. Sour (talk) 01:47, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :It does say it on the page: Caliborn#Symbol - The Light6 (talk) 02:40, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh crud, sorry. I remembered it not being there at some point and when I checked again, I was lazy and used Ctrl+F. Problem there was, I spelled it incorrectly. Oops. S.P. Sour (talk) 03:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Calmasis It's not about left versus right brain. the fact that the signs are switched for the signs are because the fact that they can't unlock the other persons chain so they remain with the chain on in their own territory. can someone fix this. i can't because im not good at giving info wihout guidelines sooo yaah... plus don't know much about this wiki edditing thing and imma prob screw this up (even this talk part thingy is probs gonna be screwd up) 06:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup This page is bloated, especially in the trivia section, and has some information in the main text that doesn't seem to have been updated since 2012-2013. I'm willing to rewrite a lot of this to read more smoothly, but I don't want to step on any toes if it's already somebody else's pet project. Elendraug (talk) 13:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC)